A fundamental property of a sample, be it gas, liquid or solid, is its tendency or lack of tendency to absorb or scatter light at certain wavelengths. Characterization of the tendency of a sample to absorb, scatter or transmit is the basis for spectrophotometry. Example applications include chemical and biological sample analysis. Other example applications include manufactured product testing and the testing of air or water quality.
The point of any application of quantitative spectrophotometry is the ability to numerically characterize a sample in order to discover sample properties or to differentiate it from another sample. Irrespective of the application, the critical aspects of quantitative spectrophotometry are sensitivity, precision, and accuracy. The sensitivity of a spectrophotometric measurement directly relates to the ability to detect small differences between samples having similar absorption properties. The greater the sensitivity, the smaller the difference that can be detected. The precision of a spectrophotometric measurement may be considered as a function of the ability to repeat the same measurement for an identical sample at different times. The accuracy of a spectrophotometric measurement may be considered as a function of the ability to correctly determine the numerical measure of the sample composition. The latter is critical, for example, when attempting to quantify an unknown element in a sample. Over a given range of concentration, the quantification is characterized by certain levels of precision and accuracy. However, below the lower limit of the concentration range, both precision and accuracy are adversely affected. This lower limit is the detection limit of the particular spectrophotometric instrument. As sensitivity increases, the detection limit decreases. Improvements in sensitivity, while retaining high levels of precision and accuracy are desirable.
We have previously provided for increased sensitivity in spectrophotometry that uses transmittance measurements. Our U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,348 (the '348 patent) discloses methods and devices that provide highly sensitive spectrophotometric measurements.